Broken Hearts and Personal Developments
Broken Hearts, and Personal Developments ''is an interlude track featured on The White Disc. Background A majority of the track consists of a snippet of audio taken from the recording studio while Joreezus and Fxceless were recording In the Savanna on September 31, 2018. In this snippet, Joreezus sings an improvised song about suicide methods. When asked about the recording process of the song, Fxceless said: "By that point in the recording, we had already spent nearly an hour and a half recording a two-minute song. The pressure was on. It was a Sunday night, Joe had to get home, I had to not only master the song but edit the video that we had written it for and get it uploaded within the next hour. We were all so stressed out that, at that point, neither of us cared about it anymore." "The song's title is a much different story. If you listen to ''The White Disc ''in one sitting, ''Broken Hearts ''acts as a prelude to [[Mr. Melotonin|''Mr. Melotonin]], which is an immensly complicated song on its own. The title is a reference to the emotions that I was feeling when I wrote Mr. Melotonin. ''About a month before, I had just gotten into a romantic relationship with a very close friend of mind, who I actually really liked. We got along well, and we talked. But, one day, she decided to end the relationship because of the mental strain it put on her. It was fine for a while, but then she started neglecting me. Another friedn of mine who was also friends with her told me that she was going through a lot, and that she needed to be alone, so I shouldn't try to talk to her. But, after a few days, it became painfully obvious that everyone else was talking to her as normal, and she was behaving normally. So, I tried to start talking to her again, but most of the times I would try, she would either run to her other friend group or just ignore me. A lot of times she would takes hours or even days to text me back, when I would clearly see that she had been acitive only a few minutes before I checked. I started wishing that things would return to the way they had been between us, and that was what set me on the downward spiral that I mention in the song. The title is also a reference to a song by ''Slipknot, ''called ''Scissors. It is one of my favorite songs of all time to this day. It turned out that the original title of the song was A Broken Heart and a Pair of Scissors, which was actually Broken Hearts's working title while it was in production. The name was changed to include "Personal Growth" because I knew that, no matter how sad or frustrating the situation may have been at the time, I would eventualy come out of it a better, developed, person."